She Couldn't Help But Hate Him
by Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk
Summary: Sequel to I Look Forward To These Moments. Yuuki cant help but hate Kaname for waking her vampire side. MAJOR SPOILERS.


_**Sequel to i look forward to this moments. its a bit more depressing than my first one shot. its more angst than romance. for some reason i love angst. dont ask because i don't know. when some more manga comes out ill write the fourth one. i already have a plan for the third one in mind. Anyway, this is a bit longer than my last one. i hope you like it!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. HINO MATSURI-SENSEI DOES.**_

* * *

As she walked back to the moon dorm with Aido, Yuuki couldn't help hating her brother.

Her thoughts wandered back to her... well it could hardly be called a talk. She stood on one side of a door whilst Zero the other, his bloody rose aiming through the door in the general area of her heart. Telling him she wasn't the person he knew any more wasn't a lie. She wasn't; she was a pureblood. Of course she was going to be different, but she was still the same clumsy girl she always was. She was still the same girl who loved him.

However the minuet he vampire blood had felt the bloody rose being aimed at her through the door she had know he was never going to accept 'the new Yuuki'. They had known each other for four years, but apparently his hatred of purebloods was too much of a hurdle. She understood that, but still. She wished he had shot her.

The clack of Ruka's shoes echoed in the silence before dawn. Now some distance from the sun dorms, they were walking through the woods that grew on the campus. The wood separating human and vampires. It was an eerie silence to her. It wasn't helped by Aido; who was unaccustomed to her new status.

* * *

When the dawn finally broke, the suns rays burned. She had forgotten she would no longer be able to venture out during the daytime, or at least – she had other problems which had pushed it to the back of her mind. It irritated her. She hadn't realised it would be so... not painful, but it was definitely uncomfortable.

It was probably the feeling of the itchy suns rays on her skin that made her realise just how different her life would be from now on. Before she had been a human – or at least appeared to be. Now she was a pureblood. The only thing zero hated more than the vampire race in general. Maybe that was why both Aido and Zero had found her blood flavourful. Whatever the reason, her new status was not welcome with Zero.

How could it be? It was a pureblood that had ripped his life to pieces. He hated them. He hated vampires. He hated himself. He hated Shizuka. He hated Kaname. And now he hated her.

* * *

Yuuki wished her brother had let her go mad. She wished he had never awakened her vampiric nature her mother had given her life to suppress. She would rather have gone mad; but still be able to have a conversation with the ex-human without having a gun fired at her than be hated by him and faced with the prospect of marrying her brother. That grossed her out. Sure, her parents had been siblings, but it was a modern age now. That was just wrong nowadays. She may be a pureblood now, but she still has the morals of a human. She hated him for it. She loved her brother, but she hated him for ripping this specific part of her life to pieces.

The moments she had shared with zero before her brother gave her back her memories were gone. And they were not going to come back, no matter how much she wished they would. No matter how much her heart ached with unspoken feelings for the silver haired vampire she had grown up with. Feelings she had never had the chance to reveal.

The thought depressed her. It brought tears to her eyes. She hung back so the blonde vampire escorting her wouldn't see her tears. She didn't want to be told a pureplood shouldn't cry in public or something along similar lines.

* * *

She did her best to suppress her tears. Zero had frequently complained about things like that. He had told her not to be such a pushover; he never really liked seeing her cry. Whi8le she let the tears trickle silently down he cheeks, it was only that thought that kept her from crumpling to the ground right there. Sun or no sun.

However even that was a struggle. She couldn't stop the tears welling up even more as she wondered how different things would have been if she had told him before...

It was hopeless now. He only saw her as another bloodsucking monster with a human skin. And unless time travel was invented soon, she highly doubted that was going to change. She would experience the closeness she previously had. Zero wasn't going to let his guard down any more. He wasn't even going to look at her without disdain or maliciousness. Everything had been ripped to pieces. Her life had been turned upside down and ripped to pieces. The world her parents had sought to free her from had her in its clutches once more, and her life destroyed because of it.

Yuuki was not going to experience the moments of closeness she once had with zero, and she hated her brother for it.

She had loved zero. she still did. and because of her brother's meddling he hated her. how could she not be mad?

how could she help but hate him?

* * *

_**Well? was it ok? like i said before, more angst than anything else. i will continuer these one-shots if anyones interested. i might put them in chapters, next i plan on doing Yuuki's meeting with Yori after the level e's attack. after that i don't know. I'll have to wait for Hino-sensei to publish more manga. Anyway, i hope you liked it!!**_

_**Please rate & review!**_

Natarii  
xxx

* * *


End file.
